Pretending
by alittledarkstreet
Summary: They kissed. It meant something she knew it.   Why would he keep pretending? Acting like it didn't mean anything?
1. HideAndSeek

It was another lame Rachel Berry party, but this time it was slightly diferent. She invited other people not just us from The Glee Club. I was just sitting therem bore out of my mind.

"I have an idea!" Brittany yelled. "Lets play hide and seek!" Everyone clapped as if they liked the idea. I can't complain, playing hide and seek sounds a million times better than listening to Finn complain about Rachel, why were the two of them together, anyway?

"Okay, so you guys hide and I seek!" Brittany said happily.

"How about I seek with you, Britt? You're not very good with numbers." Santana said.

"That's a great idea, San." Brittany said smiling.

"Quinn, are you playing?" Mike asked me, ever since a week ago he has been nicer to me. Always giving me quick smiles or asking me to dance on group numbers. I really don't complain, if the asian ever did like me I would probably be flattered. But, that's not going to happen, he is with Tina.

"Uh, yeah. Playing Hide and Seek sounds better than being here bored listening to finchel dilemmas." I said rolling my eyes.

Mike laugh and that maked me giggled.

"I'm going to go hide better now than later." I said running to the little room underneath the stairs. That was a pretty good hiding spot, only two people could hide there.

I sitted down on the floor with my knees to my chest making my best efforts to keep my breathing down. When the door opened. The only thing I saw was a blonde head. So, I assume it was Brittany and started to panic.

"Brittany is that you?" I asked softly, I needed to know, who knows maybe it was someone else.

"No, is me Sam."

"Thank God, I was going to start running otherwise." I said giggiling.

Sam chuckled and sat down next to me, it was so dark I couldn't make out his features.

"Do you think Brittany will find us?" Sam whisper on my ear, I shiver. His voice had that effect on me.

"No...I'm pretty sure we could make a run for it. "

"Yeah, me too."

There was something on the floor that was poking my butt, it was starting to hurt.

"Damn!" I half whisper, half yelled.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked his voice growing with concern.

"There is something on the floor that is poking my ass, and it really hurts."

Sam laugh. "Ah Quinn, you are too cute!" he said laughing.

I sure was glad we were in the dark, that way he couldn't see me blushing.

We heard Brittany's voice outside "50, ready or not here I go!"

We heard footsteps outside and I gasped.

Sam hugged me and putted his hand on my mouth to keep me from gasping again.

"Shh..." He said still holding my mouth.

Then I started looking at him with the little light that was left from outside and then he looked at me. Our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity and he finally let go of my mouth. Before I knew it, our lips were locked. We kissed until we needed to stop for air.

Then he kissed me again we let go and we just stared at eachother with stupid smiles on our faces.

I hearded a noise outside and before I could react Brittany was there with a grin her face that said 'Victory' "Found you guys!" She said poking our heads.

"I guess we lost." Sam said.

"Yup!" I said.

**Okay, so you guys want me to continue? **

**(:REVIEW:)**


	2. This Is How It Begins

_(A/N) Oh my freaking Lord. I am sooo sorry. I haven't updated this since the first chaoter. I am soooo sooo soo very dearly sorry._

_My apologies._

_Anyway, enjoy._

I woke up in the morning feeling great, I must say it surprised me since everytime I go to a party I end up feeling like crap, I have to add that...this was by far the most childish high school party I have attend to.

We ended up playing 'Hide & Seek' the whole night. Me and Sam pretended the kiss didn't happen, but when I was about to leave Sam stopped me and asked me for a ride. It was a bit awkward at first, full of awkward silence and lots of 'umms so, what's up?' wich will always end up with Sam finding away to say something about Star Wars(I hate Star Wars, for reals).

After a while he finally spoke about something that I understood.

"Look, Quinn...we need to talk about the kiss. I...I know that I was the one that kiss you first, or atleast that's how I remember it being like, but...I shouldn't have done that." Sam said looking at his lap.

"Hm, what are you talking about? Why?" I forced myself to ask, my voice breaking. I wasn't planing on crying or anything in front of him, did he hate me that much?

He sighted and looked up, the street lights reflecting on his blue eyes, I have miss him so much. I never did notice how pretty his eyes were. "Because...I know you don't love me, you don't even like me. Quinn, I love you, I always have, ever since I first saw you that day on the hall way. You were gorgeous, and you seemed so confident and...I am sorry. What was I saying before I started to say how beautiful you are and were?"

I giggled nerviously, 'Looks like I am not the only nervious one here.'

"You were saying why it was a mistake to have kiss me..." I said looking at the road.

"Right...well because...I just took an advantage of you. You're my friend and I shouldn't have force you to kiss me, like that." he said looking at me, I stopped the car in the red light. 

I let out a raspy laugh, "So you actually think you _forced_ me to kiss you?"

He nodded.

"Sam, no offense but you are very stupid. We kissed and I liked it, end of the story."

Sam gulped and looked me in the eyes, "So, is this how it ends?"

I shook my head grasping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were turning white.

"This is how it begins."

This time, it was him who shook his head.

"Is that really what you think?" Sam asked me with a look I have never seen on him before.

I looked at him and blinked, then I looked back at road. The light had turn green, horn were all around me, people desespairly wanted me to move the car, people with lives, family, things to live for...

"Drive the fucking car, blondie!" A girl yelled at me and gave me the finger, I gasped and started to drive away.

Sam's question remain in the air, was that really what I thought? Well, of course it was. I have always love Sam, no way in questoning that.

I pulled over at Sam's house, his new house was small, but it was a thousand times better than the motel.

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at me, he was staring at me for a long time, then he got closer, I thought he was going to kiss me but he just touched my cheek well, he carresed it. He pushed a my bangs out of my face and looked at me some more. I could feel myself staring to blush, my cheeks felt hot.

"Thanks for the ride, Quinn." he said letting go of my face and opening the door. He got out of the car and walked towards the front door of his house, he looked back and smiled, "See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, I'll see you there..." I said, he nodded turned back, got his keys out and started to open the door.

"Sam?" I said, a bit loudly.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"That is really what I think." I said.

He looked confused and I drove away.

So, here I am, getting ready for school and wondering what will Sam say to me.

I get dressed in my favorate summer dress, is baby blue with a white bow on the waistline. Everytime I use it for family reunions or dates outside the school everybody tells me it goes well with my eyes, wich I find a bit odd since my eyes are green not blue.

When I finally get to school...I am meet with a horrible sight, I wouldn't even imagine seeing that in my wildest nightmares.

_(A/N) Thanks for all those amazing reviews. They really help me continue. _

_Sorry again for such a long time since I last updated._

_Let me know what things you liked from this chapter and what things you didn't like._

_-Violet3_

_ps, you may check my other fabrevans fanfictions:) :P_


	3. The Other Way Around

Sam...kissing Mercedes. Kissing doesn't even describe what they were doing, they were making out. I was pratically praying to the Heavens and God to tell me it was all just some stupid nightmare. But . . .it wasn't.

_I guess it's hard to take a role in someone's life when you're not even part of the script. _

This words passed trough my mind as I, shockingly , maked my way trough the school's campus.

How could he, after telling me he loved me? Maybe we weren't exactly a couple but...we weren't exactly friends, either. He kissed me, then apologized, then told me he loved me, and now. . .now he did that. . .in public. . .were everyone could see him. . .including me.

I was now practically running, fast. I was mad. Hell, no, I wasn't mad. . .I was furious!

Nobody on their right mind cheats on Quinn Fabray, no!

I passed Sam and Mercedes. How stupid could I honestly be to trust Sam when he clearly still had feelings for Mercedes?

I guess he noticed I was pissed because he detached himself from Mercedes and grabbed me by my arm, hard.

"Let me go, Sam!" I yelled trying to pull away, I didn't succeed he was far more strong than me. I was fighting the tears in my eyes.

"Let her go, Sam. You're hurting her!" Mercedes yelled with wide eyes.

"I can't belive you did that, Sam. I. . .I can't belive I trusted you! Or that I thought you sounded sincere, you're a fucking asshole!" I yelled the tears were making their way trought my cheeks, I manage to maked them stop. Pretty sure I was getting the whole school's attention now.

"Would you please keep it down, Quinn?" Sam said looking around still grabbing my arm.

"What is she talking about?" Mercedes asked, clearly confused.

"Uh, nothing. She is just. . .acting." Sam said nerviously, looking at Mercedes then shifting his gaze at me and giving me the 'shut-up' look.

"Acting? For what?" Mercedes asked nerviously, "Sam, there's something you're not telling me, what's going on?"

"Sam, let me go! Or I swear I will bite you until you bleed!" I yelled looking down at his hand grabbing my arm, he was squizing hard, if he did it any harder I was going to get a bruise.

Sam looked at me, he had his guilty look. He let go of my arm and I ran.

"Quinn!" I heard him and Mercedes yelling but I didn't listen, I didn't care. I continue running until I was safe inside school, not very safe,though.

I ran into something, or rather someone.

Sam.

"What the heck?" I asked confused, "How did you got here?"

"You do know the school has two entrances, right? I mean, you do go to this school since evn before I do."

"Oh." I said taking a step back.

"Can we just talk? About that, over there?" Sam said sighting.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about." I said, looking at him in the eyes.

His eyes looked sad, I almost regretted looking at them.

"Please, Quinn!" He said holding my hands.

"You never listened to me or gave me a chance, why should I?"

"Because I...love you."

I let out a laugh, "Yeah, right. Because you love me soo very much." I said sarcastically, narrowing my eyes at him, "Now, would you excuse me and let me get to class? I'm going to be late."

Sam pulled me by my shirt, grabbing my shirt collar, into the closes room, wich was the janitor's closet.

"Sam, don't touch me! Let me go to class!" I yelled.

He closed the door and locked it, standing with his back against the door; he looked at me.

"Look, Quinn. . .I know this is hard. . .belive me, remember last year? YOU cheated on me, I was on your position. I know how much it hurts, and I'm sorry if I make you feel pain; but it isn't what it looked like, besides is not like we're dating or anything."

"It isn't like it looked like? Are you freaking kidding me? You were exchanging saliva with Mercedes, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, in front of everyone. It was disgusting, what did you think? That I wasn't going to see you guys? I go to your same school for crying out loud! WHAT do you mean 'is not like we're dating'?"

Sam took a deep breth and looked down, then looked up, "Look, we had fun at the party, I will give you that. But, we probably had too much to drink. . . it didn't mean anything, you know that."

"Sam, we were both sober, you don't mean that. You told me you loved me. . . don't tell me that didn't mean anything, either." I whisper softly.

Sam sighted and looked down, "I lied, I didn't know what I was saying, I love Mercedes, I'm sorry."

My mouth ran dry, I didn't feel sad anymore, I felt mad, "What about a few minutes ago? You said you loved me! That didn't mean much eather, did it? You know what Sam? I wish you the best in life with Mercedes, you deserve someone great, not someone like me. Fine, I get it. I screwed up and you hate me, but you know what? I would never lie to you about something like that! Just. . . fuck you!" I yelled pushing him out of the way, he groaned.

"No, wait! Quinn!" Sam called out but I ignored him.

I hate him. . . how could he do that to me?

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

But. . . he is so cute, and he makes me feel things no one else has maked me feel before, I feel safe around him and when he smiles is like. . . it glows.  
>Quinn, snap out of it, you hate him, remember?<p>

But. . . who am I kidding? How can anyone hate Sam Evans?

I have to, I HAVE to hate him. How can I not, after what he did to me?

Things have to change in order for me to be happy, but. . . how can I be happy after the only guy that I ever loved,besides Finn; he is my first love, won't love me back and pratically dumped me since before we started dating?

I ran into the ladys room and locked the door hoping no one was in one of the stalls.

I was crying, and the worst thing is that it wasn't because of Sam, it was because of myself. I looked in the mirror, there I was but. . . is like I wasn't even there.

What I felt that moment was dissapointment, dissapointed at myself, how can anyone love me? How- how was I so stupid that I belived Sam when he said he loved me? Ofcourse he didn't love me, who could? I'm an ugly, fat, cheater. I don't think I have a good quality in me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, all those years trying to be someone I wasn't, trying to be perfect...nonsense. I could not be perfect. . . EVER.

Perfect. . .

Is more of a state of mind, is it? That's what the people around me say.

They say, "Perfect is a state of mind. You're the one that defines perfection." Bullshit. You can't be perfect there's no such thing as perfection, is there?

I washed my face and got out of my back my eyeliner and mascara. I practiced smiling in the mirror. I looked convincing. I took a deep breath.

"Put yourself together. You're Quinn Fabray. A leader not a follower." I said. I plastered a smile on my face fixed my short blonde hair and walked outside.

This was going to be a long day. . .

_(A/N) Thanks for all those amazing reviews. They really help me continue. _

_Sorry again for such a long time since I last updated._

_Let me know what things you liked from this chapter and what things you didn't like._

_-Violet:3_

_ps, you may check my other fabrevans fanfictions:) :P_


	4. Ken&Barbie

_(A/N) In this chapter I'm going to do something diferent, by the way, I am totally depressed and piss off at Ryan Murphy right now, he gives us all that fabrevans cuteness and the next thing we know Quinn gets hit by a freaking truck. A TRUCK! I will never get over this._

_On the bright side,uh...there's no bright side, anyway, this chapter is going to have a little bit of Sam's point of view, kay well bye._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I stood there leting everything sink in, okay so for one thing, I never actually expected Quinn to be that dumb, why, you ask? Because, if I was cheating on anyone I was, technically, cheating on Mercedes. Besides, who is she to give me a lesson on trust? The girl, the one with the magical green eyes, _she_ cheated on _me_. And the other reason is. . . because I never thought I could make Quinn cry, cry because she was hurt about something I did.

Truth be told, I always thought Quinn was a bit of an Ice Queen. Since the first day I saw her I thought I could melt her heart, call me dumb but. . . I really thought Quinn was in love with me. Silly me, how can a girl as cold hearted and hot as Quinn ever fall in love with me, the geeky boy? Silly, silly me.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

Like I said; it w_as _a long day. After I exited the bathroom Mercedes was waiting for me outside.  
>"Q, I need you to talk to me." Mercedes said standing in front of me.<p>

"Uh, what?" I asked looking behind her, people were staring.

"What was that all about?" Mercedes asked sounding more demanding.

"What?" I asked again, trying hard to play dumb.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes, "Quinn, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, what happened between you and Sam?"

"What you already know, we dated, I cheated on him-" I said but she cut me off.

"You know that's not what I mean, what happened? Why was he acting so weird? And why were you freaking out on him and insulting him?"

I snorted and said sarcastically, "Gee, you got the jelous girlfriend act down, bravo!"

"Exactly, I'm HIS girlfriend, so I think I'm allowed to know why MY boyfriend was acting like such a jerk and why some chic just decided to insult him in front of me." Mercedes said putting her arms on her hips, "Now, you're going to tell me, whether you like it or not."

I sighted and rolled my eyes, "Look,Mercedes" I took a deep breath, I can't belive I was going to do what I was about to do. "Sam was right, I was just acting. . .for an. . . eh . . . audition."

Mercedes raised her eyebrow, "An audition? For what?"

I thought, "A. . .movie! Yeah, a movie."

Mercedes face softened, "Oh, cool." and then she just walked away.  
>'<em>Why did I just said that? I covered for Sam. SAM! After he did that to me.'<em>

I walked away feeling extremely stupid, why did I said that?

I was now way madder than before and honestly I could only blame someone, why yes, Sam Evans.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I walked out of the janitor's closet it must've been lunch period or something because the hallway was deserted. I walked to my locker and Mercedes came walking towards me.

"Uh, Sam?" Mercedes said playing with her rings, she wasn't looking at me. She let out a long sight, "I'm sorry."

I gulped and looked at her, "You're sorry? Sorry about what? _I'm _the one who's sorry."

"I'm sorry for acting like such a crazy girlfriend," She giggled, "I can't belive I actually thought you and Quinn had something."

My eyes widened but then I pretende to laugh, "Me and Quinn? That's crazy!"

Mercedes laughed, "Exactly! Besides, you would never do that."

Just when she said that I got the feeling of guilt, "Right. . ."

"Well, I will see you in glee, Sammy bear." She said and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I smiled and she walked away. I got my books out of my locker and I felt someone staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

I walked towards Sam's locker, he was standing there taking out his math book, he had a small smile on his cute mouth. As I walked closer I started to feel a little dizzy, I saw him looked at me and his smile fastly dissapear.  
>"What do <em>you <em>want?" Sam asked slamming closed his locker door.

"I want to talk to you." I said coldly, if that was the game he wanted to play then let it be.

He nodded rolling his eyes, "Then talk."

"Okay, first of all, what the hell is your problem? Why do you treat me like this! What did I do to you?" I yelled at him, he looked around and motion me to come closer. I looked around and took a step closer to him, scared.

He moved the hair from my ear and I shivered at his touch, then he got closer and whisper in my ear, "I. Don't. Like. You." then he moved away and looked at me. I stood there frozen, my mouth hanging open.

"Oh, well, I don't get it." I whispered.

"What don't you get?"Sam asked me.

"The fact that someone can be so sweet one day and the other be such an asshole! By the way, Mercedes asked me what happened between us, I lied to protect you, you bastard." I yelled at him and ran down the hall, into my math class.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I looked at her leave, "Shit." I mumble under my breath.

"Hey, why the long face?" Rory asked me, I looked at him and shrugged. "Girls, huh?"

I nodded.  
>"What happend with Mercedes this time?" Rory asked.<p>

"Not Mercedes, but Quinn." I said and Rory looked at me with confusion all over his irsh face.

"Quinn?" he asked.

"Yeah. . ."

"What does Quinn have to do with anything?"

"Oh, um. . . Quinn and I used to date." I said sighting and looking at Rory.

"What? You and Quinn?" His jaw dropped. "I would have never guessed it, you guys hardly speak to each other, I guess that would explain why you guys were so closed on Rachel's party."

My mouth went dry, "You. . . you saw that?"

"Everybody saw that. . . well, at least everyone who was sober wich is. . . me, Artie and I think Kurt." He said, sometimes it's so hard to understand him talking, his accent is so weird.

Relive must has shown in my face, because Rory laughed.

"So, why did you guys stopped dating? You guys must've been cute together!" Rory said and then realize what he said "I mean, you guys must have been . . .ugh, nevermind I'll shut up."

I laugh, "Yeah, I guess we were pretty cute," I smiled, "People called us Ken and Barbie."

"So, what happened to Ken and Barbie?" Rory asked.

"Uh, is a long story, Ken has to get to class." I said changing the subject.

"Ken is already late, and so is Rory." he said, "Remind me, why are we speaking in third person?"

"We're stupid."

"Right. So, what happened? And, can we, like, sit down?"

I sitted down on the floor and patted the floor next to me.

"Okay, so . . . where should I begin?" I asked.

"How about, I don't know, the begining?"

I laugh, "Right. Well, I had just tranfered from a all boys boarding school, and lets say I was not very popular, I joined the football team after a while, then Finn heard me one day singing in the lockerooms and told me to audition for glee club, anyway, I auditioned, I got in and eventually I got slushied. Quinn-" he cleared his troat, "I mean, Barbie, helped Ken get cleaned up, Ken was stupid and told her she had pretty eyes in Na'Vi."  
>"Oh no, he didn't!" Rory said covering his mouth with his hands<p>

"Oh yes, he did." I said sighting feeling slightly embarrased.

"What the heck? Why?"

"Because, she does have pretty eyes."

"I know, Barbie is gorgeous!"He said blushing, " I mean. . . she is pretty cute. But what I mean is, why in Na'vi? Isn't that, like, the avatar lenguage?"

"Precisely."

"Dude, that's just sad, continue."

"She was a bit confused. Then on glee club Mr. Shue announce there was a duet competition the one who won it would win a Breadstix free meal-"

"And you asked Quinn to be your partner." Rory said as if he knew how the story went.

"Uh, no. Not exactly."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I said, "Anyway, Kurt thought Ken was gay because he used lemon juice to lighten his hair-"

"No way! I knew your hair could not possibly be that blonde."

"Dude, are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"No, sorry. Go on."

I took a deep breath, "Anyway the thing is Kurt asked Ken to be his duet partner and Ken said yes." I stoped and looked over at Rory, he was biting his cheeks to stop himself from talking.

"I don't really remember what happened next but somehow Kurt told me- I mean, Ken, that he didn't want to be duet partner's anymore. So Ken did the only other logical thing, he asked Barbie to be duet partners, she surprisingly agree to meet up at the astronomy room, they talked and Ken showed her how to play some chords on the guitar, then he leaned in for a kiss, Barbie's eyes had some kind of power over him, but before he could kiss her she moved away and told him that she didn't need him and she didn't want to sing with him anymore."

"Ouch." He said.

"Yeah, then at the end of the week Barbie said she would sing with him, they ended up winning the competition and going to breadstix, while they were there they talked and after a few minutes Barbie told Ken to put the tickets away, you know, for the free meal. He asked her why and she told him that he was paying, because a gentleman always pays on the first date."

"Aw, that's sweet."

I nodded"Yeah, anyway. After a while we kind of became an item, I gave her a promise ring and all."

"A promise ring? Dude, you guys weren't 'just dating', you were serious then."

I looked at the floor, "Yeah, I guess we were pretty serious. . . too bad it was all just a lie to her."

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry, haven't gotten to that part yet. . . so after a while everything got a bit weird, she wouldn't let me kiss her as much as she used to, at least not in public, and she wouldn't give me a little something-something like she usually did, so I thought it was strange. Then, on Valentine's Day Finn putted this kissing booth 'to help the glee club' and I told Quinn to kiss Finn, she told me that she didn't want to because she was dating me, but I told her to prove to me that nothing was going on between Finn and her, that she would kiss him and let me watch so I would know nothing fishy was going on between them. . . she said fine, that she would do it, but to prove that she loved me. She kissed him and it was a small kiss, then we left. But everything got even weirder after that, so I sang to her, Justin Bieber's songs. And then. . . one day she was sick, and so was Finn, she told me that it was because Finn was choking on a gumball and she saved him. Santana told me to meet up with her in the library, I agreed. We meet up and she told me how Quinn was cheating on me and how I chose to belived the gumball story because I wanted her to be mine, forever and always. She told me that if I broke up with Quinn she would be,like, my mistress or something."

"Dude, you belived the gumball story?"

"It sounded real." I said shruggiling.

"Uh hu, so then what happened."

"I broke up with Quinn, she told me she wanted to be with me, she cried. . . God, it hurted to see her crying like that. And I left . "

"Woah, some story."

"Yeah." I said looking at the floor.

"So, that was the end of Barbie and Ken?" Rory asked hopeful.

"I guess. . . but, right now I'm starting to doubt if it was the end or the begining."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. . . I got to get to class, laters buddy." I said standing up.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on Barbie just yet."

I turned around to look at Rory but he was already gone.

* * *

><p><em>(AN)_

_Okay! So what did you guys think of this chapter, and please tell me what you guys thought of 'On My Way', by the way, literally almost die when I found out why the episode was called like that, that was the text Quinn was going to send, wahhh! :'( Haha._

RJRRAA

: _Thank you for all your reviews and Sam is a jerk, haha. I just got tired of all those fanfictions where Quinn's the mean one, I wanted to make something diferent^.^ Thanks for your feedback, and what did you thought of this chapter?_

fabrevansgleek

:_ Thanks so much! ^.^ I always like reviews, aha. Anyway, do you think Sam and Quinn will be endgame on the show? With Ryan Murphy(cought, jerk, cought) we'll never know! Haha. Thanks for your review. What did you thought of this one?:)_

quam314159

:_ Hehe, I will! Thanks so much! I enjoy your reviews, what did you think of this chapter? And what did you thought of "On My Way"? I am totally going to plan a fanfiction with that tittle and a fabrevans storyline, aha. :) Thanks for your reviews and if you have any sugestions please let me know, I always like to hear what people think:) _

_Anyway, thank you all! i love you all, truly. xoxo._

-Violet3


End file.
